Ruang Waktu
by Anniiee
Summary: Dia, Yamanaka Ino, seorang mahasiswi tahun kedua, tak perlu berpikir dan tak ingin berpikir, tapi dia percaya ruang waktu itu ada./"Teme! Hanya karena gelang itu kau melupakan kami."/"Ino? Kau benar Ino kan?"/"Kau harus membayar hutangmu."/"Hutang?". One shoot Sasuino.


Ruang waktu, sebuah mitos atau sekedar khayalan biasa. Tentu dimanapun, yang namanya mitos bahkan khayalan, bagi orang dewasa sulit tuk bisa dipercaya. Mereka hanya ilusi yang tak masuk akal terjadi. Dan ruang waktu, ilmuan pun masih dibuat berpikir apa itu dan bagaimana itu terjadi. Seperti apa bentuknya serta..bagaimana menemukannya.

Semua itu membingungkan.

Tapi di balik ketidakpercayaan orang-orang itu, satu orang berbeda. Ia percaya ruang waktu itu ada. Dia memang sudah dewasa, dia bisa berpikir jernih, dan dia cukup pintar di kalangan teman-temannya. Dia, Yamanaka Ino, seorang mahasiswi tahun kedua, tak perlu berpikir dan tak ingin berpikir, tapi dia percaya ruang waktu itu ada.

**...**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Ruang Waktu**

**by Anniee**

**Happy read!**

**...**

"Selamat siang!"

"Siang bu guru!" teriakan anak-anak itu menggema di ruang kelas bercat warna-warni itu.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Bu guru itu tak kalah memberi salam pada murid-muridnya yang kini bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka saling melempar sapa satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kelas secara teratur.

Sang guru muda itu tersenyum melihat tingkah murid-muridnya. Mereka terlihat ceria layaknya anak-anak, yah..karena mereka memang anak-anak.

Dia kemudian beranjak kembali menuju kursi duduknya saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap salah satu muridnya yang hanya duduk diam menatapnya tajam dari bangkunya di dekat jendela.

Pandangan guru muda itu seketika melembut dan ia beranjak mendekati anak laki-laki itu, berniat ingin tahu apa yang menahan anak itu dari pulang ke rumah, padahal anak-anak lain sangat bersemangat ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Kenapa tidak pulang Sasuke-kun? Hm?" Bu guru itu tersenyum. Ia menunduk karena tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak itu tak sama. Apalagi, anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu juga tengah duduk di kursinya. Tubuhnya pun lebih tinggi dari ketika anak itu berdiri.

Namun, anak laki-laki itu tetap diam dan melanjutkan tatapan tajamnya pada sang guru.

"Apa kau menunggu dijemput?"

Sasuke masih bergeming.

Dengan menambah senyumnya, sang guru kembali bicara, "Baiklah..sambil menunggu orang tuamu tiba, izinkan ibu guru menemanimu. Ok?"

"Tidak perlu." anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin ditemani Ibu?"

Sasuke turun dari tempat duduknya lantas meraih tangan sang guru, menimbulkan kebingungan di wajah guru berambut pirang itu.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pulang saja."

"Eh?"

Sang guru itu mengerutkan alis heran. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan terus menatapnya dalam.

Sang guru bermarga Yamanaka itu akhirnya menghela nafas tapi masih dengan memasang senyum manisnya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian menuntun Sasuke berjalan.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang, Sasuke-kun!"

**...**

Dua sosok manusia itu berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali sosok wanita berambut pirang itu melempar tanya pada sosok bocah di sebelahnya hanya sebagai pengisi ruang di antara mereka.

Sementara si bocah, dia hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat singkat dan sesekali hanya dengan anggukan serta gumaman kecil.

Sesuai permintaannya, kini ia sedang ditemani pulang oleh seorang guru sementara di SD-nya. Tangannya tergenggam rapi oleh tangan halus milik wanita itu. Tapi toh, ia tak keberatan. Justru itulah bagian dari apa yang ia minta.

"Rumah Sasuke-kun dimana? Apa masih jauh? Ibu guru harus segera pergi setelah ini. Jadi tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama," guru itu bertanya dengan ramahnya.

"Kamu harus menemaniku sampai rumah. Itu janjimu tadi, Ino." Sasuke menatap gurunya sambil mengerutkan alis, tak suka dengan ide gurunya yang harus meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

Mereka berhenti berjalan dan Ino berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak itu.

Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke-kun. Kan sudah Ibu bilang, memanggil guru seperti itu tidaklah sopan," katanya.

"Kau ini bukan guruku. Kau hanya pendamping sementara di sekolah," bantah Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu, tapi ia akan tetap pada kemauannya untuk tidak akan memanggil sosok di depannya itu dengan panggilan 'guru'. Dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu tidak ingin memanggil sosok bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu dengan panggilan semestinya.

"Baiklah, kita kembali melanjutkan perjalanan saja. Ok?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nah. Dimana rumah Sasuke-kun?" tambahnya sambil berdiri. Tangannya kembali menggandeng bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu.

"Di sana!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah gang kecil tak jauh di depan mereka. Di sana juga ada gerbang perbatasan yang tertulis 'KOMPLEKS UCHIHA'. Gerbang itu tak pernah tertutup, pertanda siapa saja boleh memasuki area itu.

Ino kembali menarik Sasuke. Mereka melewati gerbang tersebut dan berjalan menuju gang kecil yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi.

Setelah sekitar lima ratus meter berjalan, akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di pojok pertigaan lainnya. Lebih tepatnya, Ino lah yang membuat mereka berhenti.

"Rumah Sasuke-kun yang itu?" Ino menunjuk salah satu rumah minimalis ala jepang yang lumayan sepi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Lalu, Ino kembali berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke untuk menghadap kepadanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lembut.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang Sasuke-kun masuk dan jangan lupa sampaikan salam Bu guru pada ibumu yah," kata Ino.

Namun, Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana kemudian bertanya, "Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Bu guru mau ke rumah sakit."

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Okaasan-nya Bu guru sakit. Jadi, Ibu harus menjenguknya."

"Nah! Sekarang cepat pulang. Ibumu sudah menunggu." Ino pun mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuh bocah itu menghadap rumahnya.

"Ayo sana pergi!"

Sasuke menurut. Ia lantas berlari menuju rumahnya, membuat Ino tersenyum lebih.

Tapi seketika alisnya mengerut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali ke arahnya padahal masih setengah jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino begitu Sasuke sampai di depannya.

"Besok sekolah libur. Berjanjilah untuk bermain denganku," kata Sasuke yang terkesan memerintah.

"Sasuke-kun ingin bermain dengan Ibu?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Dan ini sukses membuat Ino terdiam, menimang-nimang untuk menyetujuinya atau tidak.

Melihat keseriusan di mata Sasuke, akhirnya Ino bersuara, "Baiklah. Ibu akan menjemputmu besok. Sasuke-kun ingin dijemput jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan."

"Pastikan Sasuke-kun sudah siap ketika Ibu datang. Nah, sekarang sana pulang. Kerjakan PR-mu supaya besok kita bisa bermain sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan rumah. Ayo, sana!" seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya. Ino pun berdiri. Masih dengan senyumnya, ia berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memastikan anak didiknya itu benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

**...**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" sahut seseorang begitu mendengar suara putra bungsunya itu memberi salam. Ia pun beranjak menuju ruang tamu dimana putranya sedang melepas sepatu. Ia menunggu serta mengamati wajah putranya yang entah mengapa sedikit memerah sambil berjongkok.

Begitu Sasuke selesai, ia langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum dia kabur, membuahkan mimik kekesalan di wajah Sasuke.

"Okaasan! Lepaskan aku!"

Sambil tersenyum jahil, sosok yang dipanggilnya ibu tadi menyahut, "Sasuke-kun sedang senang ya? Apa karena guru baru itu, eh? Okaasan tadi melihatnya loh."

Sasuke berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Okaasan!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Okaasan, Sasuke.." ibunya tak mau kalah. Ia semakin tersenyum jahil.

"Bukaaan."

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak berani menatapnya ketika menyangkal, membuat ibunya semakin yakin dengan kesimpulannya. Ia lantas mengendorkan pelukannya, membuat Sasuke berhasil keluar dari jeratan ibunya. Bocah itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya tapi berhenti tepat di ambang pintu kemudian menoleh pada ibunya.

"Ino menitipkan salam untuk Okaasan." dengan begitu, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya sambil menutup pintunya keras.

Sementara itu, Mikoto, ibu Sasuke menatap arah pintu kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Suatu hal aneh yang didapatinya dari putranya. Yang mana bocah itu adalah anak didik dari seorang yang dipanggilnya dengan nama kecil, di samping keharusannya memanggil 'sensei'. Apalagi, beda umur keduanya yang terlampau jauh, yaitu 12 tahun beda, menambah keharusan seorang anak memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan panggilan yang sopan.

"Dia memanggilnya..Ino?" gumamnya.

Entah Mikoto harus marah atau tidak. Karena dari situ ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru, muncul pada diri putranya yang bahkan masih terlalu dini untuk hal semacam itu. Dan Mikoto sudah bisa menebaknya.

Ia kemudian tersenyum sendiri lantas bergumam, "Anak itu ternyata tumbuh lebih cepat."

**...**

Seorang gadis menginjak dewasa berjalan teratur di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Ia berjalan sesuai irama menuju ruang yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Ruangan itu ada di sebelah kanan dari lorong lain yang akan dilewatinya saat ini.

Tujuannya kemari tak lain tak bukan untuk menjenguk seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya yang kini tengah berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ibunya. Ibu yang disayanginya tengah berjuang melawan penyakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Penyakit itu penyebab kelumpuhannya saat ini.

Air mata perlahan jatuh dengan sendirinya. Membayangkan bagaimana ibunya yang setiap hari semakin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, membuat hatinya seketika teriris. Hingga air matalah yang menemaninya terjebak dalam kesedihan.

Ia pun sampai di depan pintu yang ditujunya itu. Tak harus mengetuk pun ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia membukanya.

"Tadaima..."

Sahutannya sama sekali tak mendapat sahutan.

"Okaasan?" panggilnya yang masih tak mendapat sahutan.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring lelap dengan alat bantu pernafasan di hidungnya. Matanya menutup terlihat tanpa beban.

Tangan Ino terangkat dan mengelus surai pirang ibunya dengan sangat pelan. Seolah salah sedikit, akan menyakiti ibunya. Rambut itu terasa kasar, tak seperti apa yang terlihat. Tapi bagi Ino, rangsangan itu akan tetap dianggapnya lembut.  
Pandangannya menyapu pada wajah putih ibunya. Wajah putih itu tak lagi putih, melainkan pucat pasi. Dan seketika tatapannya berubah sendu.  
Ia mengambil kursi terdekat untuk didudukinya di dekat ranjang ibunya.

"Okaasan?" panggilnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, panggilan itu tak mendapat respon. Dan tentu saja ia sudah menduganya.

Lantas ia melanjutkan, "Okaasan. Aku sudah jadi mahasiswa loh. Aku juga sudah berhasil jadi pelukis. Okaasan suka keindahan, bukan? Aku juga sudah membuat lukisan keluarga kita. Lukisan itu sudah kutaruh di ruang tamu. Agar semua orang yang datang dapat melihatnya, seperti apa yang diinginkan Okaasa."

Ibunya masih membisu.

"Okaasan. Aku berkunjung hanya sebentar. Aku kemari karena sesuatu. Langsung saja ya?" suaranya kini bergetar. Dan hatinya terasa teriris mengingat apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya. Matanya mulai basah karena air mata.

"Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada Okaasan di masa depan. Bukan hanya menebak, tapi aku sudah mengalaminya, Okaasan."

Ino terdiam sejenak. Semakin tak kuat mengatakan apa maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Ia menunduk, sementara tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan ibunya. Seakan-akan ibunya akan bereaksi tiba-tiba dan membuatnya menahan sosok itu agar tak terbawa emosi. Tapi, ia memang harus mengatakannya segera.

"Okaasan, izinkan aku membawamu ke tempat yang lebih baik daripada dunia ini..yah? Aku..tak ingin melihat Okaasan menderita." dan tangisan yang ditahannya berhasil pecah saat itu juga. Di satu sisi, ia merasa itulah yang terbaik untuk ibunya, tapi di satu sisi lainnya, ia merasa sangatlah durhaka. Ia lebih memilih menderita tanpa ibunya daripada melihat ibunya terus-menerus menderita.

Dan tujuannya kemari adalah mengakhiri penderitaan ibunya.

Perlahan, ia menidurkan diri di pinggiran ranjang itu. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan ibunya. Dan air matanya ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja.

Mungkin, tinggal di tempat itu lebih lama lagi bisa meringankan kesedihan hatinya.

"Okaasan. Nanti malam ketika putri kecil Okaasan menjenguk Okaasan, Okaasan bangun yah? Kumohon." dan kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir selain salam perpisahan selama ia menemani ibunya hari ini.

**...**

"Konnichiwa**...**" seru seseorang di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang baru kemarin diketahuinya. Rumah itu adalah rumah salah satu muridnya yang telah membuat janji dengannya.

SREK

Pintu geser itu dibuka, menampilkan sesosok paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada tamu tak disangkanya itu.

"Oh! Yamanaka-san? Ada perlu apa?" tanya paruh baya itu.

"Uchiha-san, saya kemari karena diminta―"

"Aku pergi dulu!" kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara muridnya tiba-tiba. Bahkan anak itu sudah lebih dulu menyerbu pintu keluar dan langsung menyambar tangan putihnya pergi dari rumah minimalis itu, menimbulkan keterkejutan serta tanda tanya di benak kedua wanita dewasa yang menatapnya.

Ino ―wanita yang bermarga Yamanaka― menoleh dan memberi anggukan singkat pada ibu bocah laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya menuruti kemauan muridnya yang sedari tadi terus menyeretnya pergi.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan paruh baya yang justru tersenyum jahil entah pada siapa itu.

"Bocah itu mau kencan rupanya. Hihi."

**...**

"Kita memancing sambil naik itu saja." Sasuke menunjuk kumpulan perahu kecil yang disewakan.

"Kau ingin naik perahu?" tanya Ino mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di danau saja daripada di tempat permainan umum. Alasannya, di tempat semacam itu terlalu ramai, menurut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju tempat pemesanan perahu itu.

Setelah sampai ia melepas tangan Ino dan beranjak ke tempat tak jauh dari pemesanan perahu itu, tempat penyewaan pancing. Ia memesan dua buah alat pancing beserta umpannya. Lalu kembali ke posisi Ino.

"Ini! Ambil!" Sasuke mengulurkan salah satu pancing.

"Eh? Ah! Ya." Ino menerima pancing itu gugup, merasa aneh juga kalau anak kecil yang menyewakan sesuatu untuknya.

Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Ino dan berhenti tepat di depan tempat penyewaan perahu. Sasuke sudah akan bicara ketika Ino memotongnya, "Saya pesan satu perahu."

Membuat Sasuke mendongak, menatap Ino bertanya-tanya. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus ujung kepala Sasuke.

"Kali ini Bu guru yang bayar," katanya kemudian menatap pemilik penyewaan itu.

"Paman! Tolong ya."

"Ya, silahkan pilih yang kalian suka."

Mereka pun memilih salah satunya dan menaikinya. Begitu dua pasang kaki itu menginjakkan diri pada benda kayu itu, seketika perahu itu bergoyang tak seimbang.

"Hati-hati!" pekik Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya terlambat. Ino sudah akan terguling jatuh kalau saja tangan Sasuke tak menarik tangannya, membuatnya terduduk di depan Sasuke seketika. Tepat beberapa mili lagi hidung mereka pasti akan bersentuhan, membuat Sasuke menahan nafas karena kejadian mendadak itu.

Tapi, melihat wajah horor Sasuke seperti itu justru membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun," kata Ino sambil menjauh, "Baru kali ini Bu guru melihatmu seperti itu." Sasuke menoleh cepat. Ino tahu, anak itu tengah tersipu malu.

Selama pelayaran perahu itu, suasana terkesan sunyi. Deru air serta nyanyian burung di atas mereka cukup memenangkan suasana. Setidaknya itu bagi Ino, entah bagaimana dengan Sasuke.

Perahu pun sampai di tengah-tengah. Diangkatnya kedua dayungnya ke atas perahu. Sasuke mengikuti.

Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil pancingnya. Tak lupa memasang umpan di ujungnya lalu ia mulai memancing.

Kini giliran Ino yang mengikuti.

Suasana bertambah hening. Sangat. Dimanapun, kapanpun, yang namanya memancing selalu terkesan sunyi. Dan satu lagi yang paling mendominasi perasaan Ino. Bosan.

"Ino, kau tinggal dimana?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya.

Ino mengeryitkan sebelah alis. Lagi-lagi ia dipanggil begitu.

"Bu guru tinggal di.. penginapan dekat sekolah," jawabnya.

"Kenapa tinggal di sana? Sebelumnya tinggal dimana?"

Andai saja Ino tak menahan diri, pasti ia sudah mengeluarkan tawanya. Menurutnya, Sasuke yang tipe anak pendiam akan sangat aneh bila diliputi penasaran seperti itu.

Sambil tersenyum, Ino justru bertanya, "Kenapa Sasuke-kun penasaran sekali, eh?"

"Karena aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Kau pasti bukan orang sini, kan?"

Ino terdiam. Kali ini ia tak bisa asal jawab begitu saja. Mengingat kembali apa tujuannya di kota tempatnya berada kini, membuat hatinya sesak.

Pandangannya meredup. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pancingnya dan menatap Ino heran.

"Mungkin ini sulit dipercaya, tapi.. sebenarnya Bu guru berasal dari masa depan."

"Masa depan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut penasarannya yang sedikitnya berhasil meringankan hati Ino. Karena itu terlihat lucu.

"Bu guru melewati ruang waktu. Mungkin sulit dibayangkan, tapi buktinya Bu guru bisa sampai di sini," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Selama ini ia terus bersembunyi dalam kotak pandora. Entah itu ketika dia masih di masa depan, bahkan saat ini. Ia punya segudang rahasia hati yang seorang pun tidak mengetahuinya. Walaupun begitu, kadang rasa lelah kerap menghampirinya. Ia tak tahan bila menahan rasa pedih di hatinya. Ino ingin sekali melampiaskan kesedihannya. Tapi, hingga umurnya yang sudah menginjak dewasa ini, ia masih belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa dipercayainya sebagai sandaran tangisnya.

Ino menatap Sasuke.

Walau mungkin Sasuke tak bisa menghiburnya, tapi menceritakannya pada anak itu setidaknya bisa meringankan hatinya. Ia juga butuh pelampiasan bukan?

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino setelah agak lama terdiam. Membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh dengan tatapan herannya seperti sebelumnya.

"Waktu itu Bu guru menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Bu guru sangat mencintai Okaasan. Rasanya apapun rela kulakukan demi Okaasan. Setiap kali melihat Okaasan merintih kesakitan, aku selalu tak tega."

"Okaasan-mu yang kau maksud kemarin?"

Ino mengangguk. "Hn."

"Kenapa kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Dia Okaasan-ku. Okaasan mengalami kelumpuhan tak lama setelah aku lahir," kata Ino sedikit terisak. Pandangannya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Ia bercerita seolah hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya. "Karena penyakit itulah, aku tak pernah bermain dengan Okaasan. Setiap berangkat sekolah, selalu Otousan-ku yang mengantar. Lalu, beliau bekerja. Aku.. selalu sendirian di sekolah. Setiap kali makan siang, teman-teman selalu ditemani ibu mereka. Ada lagi yang disuapi ibunya." tanpa disadarinya air matanya turun begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya mengamatinya. Ia tak bicara atau memberi komentar apapun.

"Aku.. ingin sekali Okaasan mengantarku sekolah, menyuapiku setiap kali makan siang, dan hadir ketika pembagian rapor. Aku selalu ingin Okaasan melihatku yang membawa piala. Aku ingin Okaasan melihatku ketika aku jadi juara kelas." Ino terdiam sejenak.

Emosi yang ditahannya menyeruap deras di relung hatinya. Kesepian.

Ino merindukan ibunya.

"Aku masih ingat ketika Okaasan bercerita tentang cita-citanya padaku. Okaasan ingin jadi pelukis. Beliau ingin sekali melukis keluarganya. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Tangan yang harusnya menciptakan kenangan indah bagi keluarga, ternyata berubah tanpa daya." dan Ino tak mampu menahannya lagi. Kepahitan hatinya terungkap dalam air mata yang dibiarkannya jatuh. Ibunya sakit. Dan ia tak tahan melihatnya.

"Mulai hari itu, Okaasan sering sekali tertidur. Ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa selain hanya menatap kosong langit-langit rumah. Bahkan setelah itu, Okaasan sama sekali tak mau membuka matanya." Tak tahan lagi, Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menumpahkan segala yang dipendamnya saat itu. Kotak pandora akhirnya terbuka. Dan ia sudah melihat isinya. Kesedihan, kerinduan, kesepian, dan iri. Ino hanya ingin Okaasan-nya kembali membuka matanya. Tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan bermain bersamanya. Hal yang sama sekali tak dirasakannya lagi setelah ia tepat menginjak umur tiga tahun.

Bahkan, hingga di masa depannya nanti, Okaasan-nya masih sama. Hidup tapi mati.

Ino tak tahan melihat itu.

Sasuke berdiri. Dibiarkannya pancingnya bersandar pada pinggiran perahu dan ia mulai mendekati Ino. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang terisak itu. Walau ia hanya anak kecil, tapi melihat Ino yang seperti ini juga membuatnya sakit. Entah karena apa, ia tak tahu.

Dielusnya pundak yang bergetar itu pelan, seperti apa yang dilihatnya ketika kakaknya terjatuh dan ibunya menenangkannya. Mungkin ia juga bisa menenangkan Ino seperti ibunya menenangkan Itachi ketika menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan Ino berhenti. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya polos. Khas seorang anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi, Ino pun tak berharap Sasuke mengerti perasaannya. Keberadaan anak itu di sisinya cukup membuatnya nyaman. Ia jadi merasa tak sendiri.

Dengan senyuman kecil, ia balas memeluk Sasuke. "Terimakasih."

…

"Aku mendapatkannya!" seru Sasuke. Pancingnya akhirnya bergerak-gerak, pertanda ia telah berhasil menangkap buruan air-nya. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri karena pancingnya terasa berat untuk sesuatu yang diduganya hanya seekor ikan kecil.

"Sasuke-kun! Biar Bu guru bantu," Ino menawarkan diri. Ia sendiri merasa was-was karena perahunya bergoyang-goyang akibat ulah Sasuke itu.

"Aku mendapat― Waa!"

"Sasuke―"

BYUR

Tuh kan jatuh. Ino menatap khawatir setengah menghela nafas arah jatuhnya Sasuke. Anak itu memang keras kepala bila dinasehati.

Sasuke berhasil kembali muncul di permukaan air dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan aku-akan-memukulmu-karena-kau-telah-mencuri-permenku entah kepada siapa. Dan Ino berhasil dibuat tertawa karenanya.

"Ayo! Sini, Bu guru bantu." Dengan sangat hati-hati karena takut terjatuh lagi, Ino mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dari air.

"Lain kali dengarkan kata Bu guru, mengerti?"

Walau merasa dipojokkan, tapi Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya merenggut kesal karena tak berhasil mendapatkan buruannya.

"Lepaskan bajumu!"

Sasuke menurut. Diletakkannya pakaiannya di pojok perahu. Lalu menatap Ino heran.

"Bu guru suka ketika kau bermuka seperti itu. Hihi!" puji Ino sambil melepas jaketnya. Lalu memakaikannya pada Sasuke. Tentu supaya bocah itu tak kedinginan selepas terjebur danau.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya? Sini, biar Bu guru saja yang memancing." Ino mengambil pancing milik Sasuke. Tapi cepat dicegah Sasuke sebelum berhasil menyentuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku saja," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke berniat menarik kembali tangannya. Tapi, tanpa disadarinya ujung jaket Ino yang dipakainya terjepit gelang Ino. Dan membuatnya terlepas.

TUK

Paling tidak gelang itu tak terjatuh di air.

Ino menatap gelangnya, begitu juga Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali.

Perlahan tangan Ino bergerak meraih benda berkilau itu. Ia menatapnya penuh rasa. Kangen. Sedih. Dan apapun itu. Tapi, semburat bahagia juga tak lepas dari paras ayunya.

"Gelang ini dari Okaasan. Beliau memberiku saat aku masih berusia dua tahun. Benda ini benda yang paling disukainya. Penghubungku dengan Okaasan." Dan pandangannya meredup. Tapi, Ino takkan mudah terpuruk seperti ini. Ia kuat. Seperti apa yang dilukakannya selama ini. Ia harus bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangis.

Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke. Kemudian ia meraih saku jaketnya dan meletakkan benda itu di dalamnya.

Dengan senyum yang kembal ia buat, ia memperingati Sasuke, "Benda ini sangat berarti bagi Bu guru. Jadi, ini tak boleh hilang. Kau harus hati-hati agar tak terjatuh lagi, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu ia takkan mengecewakan Ino, pikirnya.

"Nah! Ayo kembali memancing!" seru Ino sesenang mungkin.

**...**

"Besok ada pasar malam. Kita bermain di sana, yah?"

"Sasuke masih ingin bermain bersama Bu guru?" tanya Ino saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Sebagai orang dewasa tentu mengantarkan anak kecil adalah hal patut dilakukan, bukan?

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Ia ingin sekali bermain dengan Ino lagi.

Ino terlihat berpikir. Sejenak kemudian ia menampilkan senyumnya, "Baiklah. Kita bertemu di lapangan sekolah pukul empat sore. Bu guru harus menjenguk Okaasannya Ibu. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan semangatnya, ia memeluk Ino lalu berlari ke dalam rumahnya tanpa berucap apapun. Ino hanya melebarkan matanya melihat tingkah bocah itu. Tapi, senyuman kemudian menghiasi bibirnya.

Anak yang menarik.

Dan akhirnya ia berbalik. Bersiap untuk pulang. Ia juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kencannya besok, bukan?

…

Pagi menjelang. Hari baru untuk memulai aktifitas baru. Ino berjalan santai menuju sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Sementara. Jarak tempat tinggalnya dengan sekolah itu tak terlalu jauh. Jadi, pelan-pelan saja takkan masalah.

Begitu ia masuk kelas, ternyata semua muridnya sudah hadir di sana. Dan Ino akui, hanya ia sendiri yang belum datang. Tapi, setidaknya bel belum berbunyi kan? Jadi, ia tak bisa dikatakan terlambat.

"Ohayou Minna!" sapanya.

"Ohayou Sensei!" anak-anak itu membalas serempak.

Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Hari ini kalian semua sedikit bebas. Sensei harus pergi mengantar teman kalian yang hari ini ikut lomba melukis. Jadi, kalian boleh belajar sendiri di kelas. Dan, jangan lupa untuk tidak ramai. Mengerti?"

Mendengar pengumuman itu, serempak semangat anak didiknya meningkat. Yah, Ino sudah bisa menebak kenapa. "Wakarimashita ―kami mengerti, Sensei."

Dengan begitu, Ino meninggalkan ruang kelas dalam tenang.

…

Tempat perlombaan lukis itu tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Cukup mengendarai mobil sekitar sepuluh menit, ia sampai di tempat itu. Di sampingnya, seorang anak perempuan tengah asik bergumam sambil memainkan bonekanya. Tak terlihat ketegangan sama sekali di raut wajahnya. Yah, lomba seni memang sepantasnya dilakukan dalam keadaan senang bukan? Bukannya dengan ketegangan. Ino tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah itu.

"Ayo!" ajaknya.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian beranjak ke tempat diadakannya lomba. Tempat itu bukan berupa gedung atau ruangan formal yang biasa dipakai untuk lomba. Ruangan itu berada di alam bebas. Sejuk, banyak pepohonannya, dan rindang. Ino akui, ide pembuat lomba kali ini sangatlah luar biasa. Ia sangat setuju.

Setelah mengantarkan muridnya ke posisi lombanya, ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Mengelilingi tempat indah itu sepertinya menyenangkan.

Tempat itu asing tapi terasa familiar baginya. Entah apa ia merasa dejavu berada di tempat itu.

Merasa jengah berlama-lama memutari tempat itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke bagian perlombaan. Ia juga harus memberi dukungan anak didiknya dalam perlombaan ini. Karena itulah mengapa ia ada di sini.

Satu hal yang tiba-tiba mengetuk kesadarannya. Akhirnya ia tahu mengapa ia merasa tempatnya berada kini seolah seperti dejavu. Tak jauh di depan anak didiknya yang tengah focus meslukis itu, ia melilhat pantulan dirinya yang juga tengah berkutik dengan kanvas dan cat air. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Gembira di satu sisi. Hanya saja, pantulan itu terlihat lebih kecil. Sekitar berumur enam tahunan.

Ino memandang lembut serta sendu di saat bersamaan.

Masa lalunya ada di depan mata. Bagai bermimpi dalam memori kenangan yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja kali ini bukan lagi sekedar mimpi. Melainkan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang dibuatnya, dan menjadi keputusannya.

Bel pertanda lomba usai pun berbunyi. Ino membantu anak didiknya mengemasi barangnya dan menyerahkannya pada panitia lomba. Mereka siap pulang sekarang. Tapi, tidak untuk Ino.

"Hinata-chan, kau tunggu di mobil dulu ya? Ibu masih ada urusan."

Anak itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian beranjak ke mobil mereka sesuai perintah Ino. Ia hanya diam tanpa bertanya apapun. Dan Ino cukup bersyukur kali ini ia tak harus mencari alasan palsu. Walau terhadap anak kecil sekalipun.

Ia kembali ke tempat perlombaan tadi dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia harus berhasil menemukan targetnya sebelum terlambat.

Dan ia menemukannya. Tapat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang seorang gadis cilik menunggu dengan sabar. Di punggungnya sebuah tas punggung bertengger rapi. Matanya berputar kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang sangat Ino ketahui. Mobil ayahnya.

Pandangan sendu itu kembali muncul. Dan kali ini Ino tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Apalagi ketika pantulan dirinya itu tertunduk lesu. Ia terlihat kecewa mendapati ayahnya tak kunjung datang. Membuat isak tangisnya pecah seketika.

Menunduk sebentar, Ino memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan itu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Lagipula, ia tahu tepat kapan mobil yang ditunggui anak itu datang.

Menenangkan perasaan perih yang tiba-tiba menguar, itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini. Waktu pasti berlalu. Ia harap ini akan menjadi kesedihan terakhir sebelum ia mengakhiri mimpi buruknya.

…

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia mengamati jam tangan yang baru saja diberikan oleh ibunya. Jam itu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima puluh menit. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum jam perjanjian. Tapi, kenapa ia terlihat sangat tidak sabaran seperti itu?

Entahlah, hanya bocah itu sendiri yang tahu.

Akhirnya, ia sampai. Seperti dugaannya, tempat itu masih kosong. Seseorang yang menjadi lawan perjanjiannya masih belum datang. Dan ia tak keberatan karenanya. Dikeluarkannya botol minuman dari dalam tas selempang kecilnya. Ia terlalu kencang berlari, hingga airlah yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini. Sebagai pelepas dahaga.

Ia duduk di bangku kecil di pinggir lapangan. Tangannya terkepal erat pertanda gugup. Pandangannya menyapu kesana-kemari mencari sosok seseorang. Tak lama lagi orang itu akan tiba. Dan Sasuke harus mempersiapkan dirinya saat bertemu orang itu nanti.

Tapi, semangatnya yang menggebu perlahan luntur ketika hampir dua puluh menit ia tak mendapati sosok itu di hadapannya. Ia mulai risau. Takut kalau yang ditungguinya tak datang. Padahal ia sangat menantikan saat-saat ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. Dan ia mulai kecewa. Kepalanya menunduk menatap tangannya yang telah mengendur.

'Dimana Ino?' pikirnya.

Seketika itu ia teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat Ino berkata padanya akan menjenguk Okaasannya sebelum datang kemari. Dan mungkin wanita itu sedang ada di rumah sakit saat ini.

Benar. Sasuke akan ikut menjenguknya. Ia juga penasaran dengan sosok Okaasan yang sangat disayangi Ino itu.

Ia berjalan yang lagi-lagi sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Juga rumah sakit terdekat dari posisinya kini. Tapi, ia yakin di situlah ibu Ino dirawat.

Ia mendekati bagian resepsionis dan bertanya ruang inap keluarga Yamanaka.

"Di gedung mawar ruangan nomor tujuh."

Setelah mengangguk singkat, ia beranjak ke tempat yang ditunjukkan padanya tadi.

Gedung mawar. Nomor 7.

Dan ia berhasil menemukannya, walaupun agak lama karena gedung rumah sakit itu yang besar-bessar.

Ia berdiri tepat di depan ruang bertuliskan angka 7 itu. Ia sudah akan membuka kenop pintu itu ketika suara samar-samar yang sangat dikenalnya terdenngar di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Okaasan. Aku melakukan ini untukmu." Kemudian suara dentingan benda tajam terdengar.

"Putrimu hari ini akan mendapatkan pengumuman juara lomba. Dia mendapat juara pertama. Okaasan pasti ingin tahu itu, kan?" dentingan itu kembali terdengar.

Rasa takut mulai menyeruap hati Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri mengintip apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu melalui jendela kecil pintu itu. Tinggi tubuhnya yang masih kurang membuatnya harus berjinjit.

Dan nafas Sasuke seketika itu tercekat. Ia melihat Ino memotong saluran pernafasan ibunya dengan benda tajam yang sejak tadi berbunyi dan ternyata sebuah pisau. Ia melihat Ino menjatuhkan benda tajam itu. Mata wanita itu menatap horor benda berkilau itu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pucat Okaasannya. Ia bisa melihat dada Okaasan Ino yang naik turun mencari pasokan udara. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak kesakitan sekali. Penopang hidupnya diputus oleh Ino. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi wanita muda itu.

**...**

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilan itu menyentakkannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya dimana seorang Yamanaka Ino baru saja keluar dari kamar rumah sakit. Kakinya bergetar. Takut. Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut berada di depan wanita.

"K-kau membunuhnaya. Kau membunuh Okaasanmu."

Dan Sasuke langsung berlari dari sana. Pikirannya sudar terisi macam-macam hal buruk. Ia takut bila wanita itu juga membunuhnya setelah membunuh ibunya.

Dan Ino menyadari hal itu. Ia menatap sendu arah kepergian Sasuke kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

…

"Pergi kau! Jangan mendekatiku!" gertak Sasuke. Dia sudah berancang-ancang dengan sebuah tongkat kecil dari kayu. Ia tak ingin menjadi korban Ino yang selanjutnya. Air matanya bahkan sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Wanita yang disukainya beberapa hari ini ternyata membunuh seseorang kesayangannya, Okaasan gadis itu sendiri.

Mata gadis itu melembut. "Sasuke, dengarkan Ibu!"

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Kau hanya akan membunuhku! Pergi kau!" Sasuke semakin takut. Nafasnya memburu tanpa disadarinya.

"Ibu sedang tak membawa pisau, Sasuke. Ibu tidak akan menyakitimu." Ino berusaha membujuk. Senyum manis dikeluarkannya.

"Tapi, kau membunuhnya."

"Ibu punya alasan Sasuke. Percayalah pada Ibu."

Sasuke menurunkan tongkat kayu itu. Tapi, ia masih belum berani melepasnya.

Ino mendudukkan diri di rerumputan di bawahnya. Ia tersenyum. "Sasuke ingin bermain di pasar malam, bukan? Ibu harus menepati janji Ibu menemani Sasuke-kun bermain."

Sasuke masih diam. Ia menatap Ino tajam. Layaknya seorang laki-laki yang berusaha untuk berani.

"Kemarilah!"

Tapi, Sasuke masih bergeming.

Menghela nafas, Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Berusaha tak membuat anak itu semakin takut.

Begitu ia sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke, anak itu tiba-tiba mundur selangkah.

"Jangan takut!" Ino berusaha meraih pucuk kepala Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, akhirnya ia berhasil menyentuh ujung kepala Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke tak berusaha menjauhinya.

Senyumnya kala itu mengembang. Ia mengelus kepala Sasuke yang kini seolah berkata jangan-sakiti-aku.

Ino mengangguk dan berjongkok di depan Sasuke. "Ibu takkan menyakitimu."

Tangannya beralih pada wajah bocah itu. Kemudian menarik ujung bibir Sasuke untuk membentuk senyuman padanya.

"Senyum dong. Bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang? Kau harus tertawa."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangisan ketakutannya perlahan surut. Air matanya diusap oleh Ino perlahan.

Ino lega anak itu mempercayainya. Ia menarik tangan mungil itu dan membawanya berjalan bersamanya.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tongkat yang dibawanya telah jatuh begitu saja.

…

Sasuke dan Ino menikmati waktu mereka bersama. Banyak wahana permainan yang mereka coba. Mulai dari melempar mini hula hoo ping, menaiki kereta putar, mobil-mobilan, dan banyak lagi. Walau hari sudah malam, hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi semangat Sasuke. Malahan, Sasuke terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada sore tadi.

Sepertinya, anak itu sudah lupa akan kejadian tadi sore.

Sasuke tampak sangat menikmati permainannya. Ino bisa melihat jelas dari sorot mata anak itu. Membuatnya membentuk senyum hangat.

"Kita naik yang itu!" perintah Sasuke. Ino hanya tersenyum, menuruti kemauan bocah itu.

Mereka menuju bianglala lalu mendaftar di sana.

Sambil menunggu bianglala itu berhenti, Ino bertanya, "Sasuke senang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sangat senang." Bahkan Sasuke tersenyum begitu lebar. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa dimana pemuda itu terlihat sangat dingin.

"Selanjutnya!" begitu suara pemandu wahana itu. Ino dan Sasuke melempar pandang, kemudian mengangguk.

Pemandu wahana itu membukakan pintu salah satu bianglala dan mereka memasukinya. Mereka duduk berlawanan. Begitu pintu tertutup, bianglala itu kembali bergerak.

Pemandangan Konoha terlihat jelas dari posisinya yang kini tepat di puncak bianglala. Tak beda dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu juga terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan lampu-lampu malam yang disajikan kota itu. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini ia menikmati malam seringan ini. Berbagai tugas kuliah serta pekerjaan sebagai penjaga took bunga keluarga membuatnya kehilangan waktu banyak untuk bersenang-senang. Apalagi, sakarang ia sudah menginjak mahasiswa. Banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia, ia ikut senang. Walau ia sempat iri, tapi paling tidak hari ini terbalas. Ia bisa bersenang-senang tanpa terbebani dengan ingatan akan rasa sakit ibunya.

Ia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 7 malam. Masih ada sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktunya habis di tempat ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya lembut.

Sasuke menengok. "Ya?"

Kalau Ino ditanya apa yang disukainya, ia akan menjawab, wajah Sasuke yang polos seperti inilah yang ia suka.

"Kau tak pernah tanya kapan Ibu akan kembali pulang. Kamu tak penasaran?"

Sasuke terlihat kecewa. "Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk. "Benar."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus pulang? Bukannya kau masih harus mengajar?"

"Hihi. Katanya Bu guru bukan guru mengajarmu, kenapa sekarang bicara seperti itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan Ibu deh." Ino meraih wajah Sasuke, menghadapkannya padanya. "Sasuke, Bu guru senang sekali bermain denganmu."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Ino mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping, seolah berpikir. "Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut pulang sih."

"Kenapa?"

Ino menatap Sasuke lembut. "Bu guru mungkin akan menghilang."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Mungkin kamu belum mengerti, tapi nanti pasti mengerti. Dengarkan Ibu baik-baik!"

Sasuke menurut. Ia diam menunggu kalimat Ino selanjutnya.

"Sasuke, tujuan Bu guru datang ke masa lalu adalah untuk merubahnya. Tepat tak lama setelah ini, masa lalu Bu guru akan berubah. Di saat itu Bu guru akan menghilang."

"Apa tak bisa lebih lama lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Ino pergi. Dan Ino bisa memahaminya.

"Maafkan Bu guru, Sasuke." Ino mengelus-elus pipi Sasuke. "Bu guru punya pesan untukmu. Maukah kamu berjanji untuk Ibu, Sasuke?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Berjanjilah pada Ibu untuk lebih sopan." Sasuke mengangguk. "Berjanjilah pada Ibu untuk belajar dengan rajin." Kali ini pun Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan berjanjilah pada Ibu untuk mencintai ibumu melebihi apapun."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak segera merespon seperti tadi.

Selama ini, ia terus melawan pada ibunya. Walaupun sebenarnya tak bisa disebut melawan karena yang ada dia selalu bersembunyi dan menjauh dari ibunya setiap kali ibunya ingin memeluknya. Menurutnya, pelukan itu tidaklah keren. Ia selalu merasa bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kalau tanpa seorang ibu, Sasuke akan kesepian."

"Aku tidak merasa kesepian."

"Kamu tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena Okaasannya Sasuke selalu ada di samping Sasuke. iya, kan?"

Sasuke menunduk. Memikirkan kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino lagi.

Sasuke mendongak. Kemudian menjawab, "Iya. Aku berjanji."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "'Baguslah."

Kemudian sunyi menyelilmuti. Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali hampir satu menit. Ino kembali menatap Sasuke lembut

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya mendongak.

"Kau tahu kan, hari ini Bu guru sangat senang?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ino mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah gelang yang pernah Ino ceritakan pada Sasuke. Ino menyodorkan benda itu padanya. "Ini!"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Benda ini sangat berharga bagi Ibu. Maukah kamu menjaganya?" tanya Ino. "Dengan begitu, kamu takkan melupakan Ibu."

Sasuke menerima gelang itu. Membuat Ino tersenyum.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Err.. Ibu tak tahu. Tapi.." Ino mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, ia mengecup kening Sasuke lembut. "mungkin saja, di masa yang berbeda." Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ah! Aku harus menghubungi ibumu." Tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Ino mengambil ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomor dan kemudian menghubunginya. Lebih tepatnya menghubungi ibu Sasuke.

"Ah ya! Ini saya, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha-san. Sasuke meminta Anda untuk menjemputnya sekarang di pasar malam. Eh? Ya. Sama-sama." Ino kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

Tugasnya selesai. Ia telah mengakhiri hidup Ibunya. Ia adalah anak durhaka. Tapi, ia tetap berharap, perbuatannya itu disebut kasih sayang seorang anaknya pada ibunya. Karena ia tak pernah punya dendam terhadap ibunya sama sekalli.

Sampailah perjalanan waktunya di sini. Ia telah bertemu teman baru yang menarik untuknya. Tapi, seperti ibunya. Di setiap perjumpaan, selalu ada perpisahan. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang tak diduganya pasti membawa perpisahan.

Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah merelakan semuanya. Ino sebentar lagi menghilang. Dari dunia itu dan dari dunianya yang sesungguhnya.

Dilihatnya telapak tangannya yang perlahan memudar. Sepertinya waktunya berpisah sudah tiba. 'Ino kecil pasti telah bertemu ibunya sekarang,' pikir Ino.

Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke yang kini terkejut penuh rasa heran menatap perubahan padanya. Ino hanya bisa memberikan senyuman untuk tidak khawatir padanya.

Ino kembali mendekat pada Sasuke. Sekilas ia berbisik, "Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Dengan begitu, ia mencium kening Sasuke sekali lagi seraya tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang menjadi kilauan cahaya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap hilangnya tubuh Ino sedih. Ia menunduk. Ia tahu Ino meninggalkannya. Tapi, ia juga tahu memang seharusnya seperti itu. Sasuke hanya bisa rela seperti ketika ia kehilangan mainannya. Hanya saja yang ini lebih menyakitkan.

Bianglala itu berhenti. Bahkan ia tak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia di dalam benda bulat itu. Mungkin lama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ibunya tengah berdiri di depan bianglala yang dinaikinya. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir. Di sampingnya berdiri sosok kakaknya dengan tatapan biasanya. Tapi, Sasuke hanya bisa membalas mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Pandangan Mikoto melembut. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Ayo! Ibu gendong."

Dan Sasuke langsung menyambar ibunya dengan tangisan yang akhirnya menampilkan wujudnya. Kalau ditanya apa keinginannya, ia akan menjawab agar Ino lebih lama tinggal di Konoha. Paling tidak sampai gadis itu mengantarnya ke rumah. Kalau tidak begitu, ia ingin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ino. Dan mendapatkan kepastiannya.

"Ibu?" panggilnya yang terkesan merajuk.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mikoto.

"Aku sayang Ibu."

Mikoto sejenak terdiam. Mendapati putra bungsunya yang tadi menangis padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah menangis adalah kejutan besar baginya. Dan sekarang, anak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tak diduganya keluar dari mulutnya.

Senyum keibuan muncul kemudian.

"Ibu tahu."

"Tidak. Tapi, aku cinta ibu."

Senyumnya semakin berkembang.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Dapat ia rasakan putranya yang semakin bergelayut padanya. Dalam hatinya ia juga berterimakasih pada Ino yang tanpa sadar telah merubah putranya. Entah bagaimana.

Di samping mereka, Itachi melihat adiknya yang tengah digendong di pundak ibunya dalam senyum.

…

Berita esok pagi terdengar oleh Sasuke. Anak itu jadi sering menonton televisi tepat saat berita acara. Entah apa yang ia cari, Mikoto tidak tahu. Tapi, ia punya sedikit dugaan tentangnya. Baru hari ini, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Yamanaka Ino keluar dari mengajar di sekolah putranya. Dan mungkin karena itulah, Sasuke tak lagi berangkat sepagi biasanya.

Mikoto tahu apa yang terjadi putranya. Bukankah seorang ibu tahu segalanya?

"Tepat pukul tujuh lewat empat belas manit pihak rumah sakit Konoha Hospital menemukan sebuah kasus yang diduga adalah kasus pembunuhan terhadap pasiennya. Pihak polisi tak menemukan bukti apapun kecuali selang infus yang terputus oleh benda tajam seperti pisau. Terlihat dari goresan pada selang itu. Namun, pihak polisi tak menemukan bukti lain yang memperkuat dugaan itu. Pihak polisi beserta keluarga korban telah sepakat bila kejadian ini tak terbukti sebagai kasus pembunuhan, maka kasus ini akan ditutup. Newsline dari lokasi." Begitu bunyi berita pagi itu.

Sasuke seketika itu melemas. Tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya tegang sejak tadi. Dan menghela nafas adalah yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun belum berangkat?" tanya ibunya yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku tidak mau sekolah."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau."

Mikoto menghela nafas. Menghadapi keluarganya yang keras kepala sebenarnya bukan pilihannya. Dan itu akan butuh usaha keras.

"Ibu yakin, Sasuke-kun akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ino itu baik. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu di sana."

Kali ini ia berhasil membuat putranya menoleh. "Benarkah itu?"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ia merangkul tubuh mungil itu kemudian. "Nah! Sekarang Sasuke harus berangkat sekolah. Setiap hari Ibu akan mengantarmu. Dan apabila Ibu bertemu dengannya, Ibu akan memberitahumu. Bagaimana?"

"Ibu janji?"

Mikoto semankin tersenyum lebar. "Ibu janji akan membantu putra Ibu sebisa mungkin." Dan ia bisa bernafas lega ketika senyuman itu muncul di bibir putranya.

"Nah! Ayo cepat berangkat! Kamu tak ingin kalah dari Itachi kan?"

"Aku takkan kalah darinya."

Kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke, selamanya akan menjadi misteri. Membuahkan tanda tanya di benak beberapa orang yang tahu.

Ruang waktu. Hal itu membingungkan.

Dan layaknya mitos pada umumnya, hal itu sulit dipercaya.

Bahkan ilmuan pun dibuat bingung dengan dua kata itu. Tapi setidaknya, kini tak hanya Ino yang mempercayai mitos tak masuk akal itu.

Misteri yang belum terungkap. Pembunuhan salah satu anggota keluarga Yamanaka belum terungkap. Dan mungkin, takkan pernah terungkap. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu 'kenapa'.

…

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Wooi! Teme! Hari ini kau berhasil membuat seseorang patah hati lagi. Kau tahu itu?"

"Hn."

"Aaah! Selalu saja gelang itu. Kau jadi melupakan teman-temanmu karena benda bulat itu, kau tahu?"

Sayang sekali, ejekan Naruto sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Tangannya terus memainkan gelang yang dimaksud barusan, sementara matanya terpaku pada sebuah nama yang tertulis di sisinya.

"Hssst, Naruto! Coba kau rebut benda itu darinya. Kiat lihat bagaimana reaksinya," bisik seorang lagi dari samping Naruto, Kiba.

Naruto berseringai. Dengan hati-hati, berusaha tak membuat teman dinginnya itu menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, ia langsung merebut benda bulat itu.

"Kiba! Kita mendapatkannya."

BRAK

Semua mata di ruang kelas itu seketika beralih padanya. Terutama pemuda raven yang menimbulkan bunyi keras barusan.

Naruto mematung. Selama ia bersahabat dengan pemuda _stoic_ itu, baru kali ini ia menemukan pemuda itu marah besar. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang siap menerkam siapa saja.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, ia menyerahkan kembali barang rampasannya tadi pada pemiliknya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam sebelum ia kembeli lagi ke posisi duduknya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, eh?" sentakan Kiba membuat semua mata tadi kembali ke kegiatan awalnya.

"Dia mengerikan," bisik Naruto. Mulai sekarang ia akan selalu ingat untuk tidak berurusan dengan gelang Sasuke, walau ia sangat penasaran dengan benda itu.

SREG

Ruang kelas itu dibuka. Seorang OSIS berjalan dengan santai menuju ke dalam. Ia memberikan pengumuman singkat pada kelas yang akan mininggalkan tahun ajaran ke tiga itu.

"Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan teman baru. Sensei yang mengajar di jam pertama tengah mempunyai halangan mengajar pagi ini. Jadi, silakan kalian bersosialisasi dengan teman baru kalian kali ini. Terimakasih." Dan anggota OSIS itu pergi dari kelas seketika.

Tak sopan, pikir kebanyakan penghuni kelas itu.

Kepergiannya digantikan seorang gadis remaja yang memasuki ruang kelas.

Seketika itu kelas berubah sunyi. Sangat. Suara decak kagum para kaum pria bahkan sampai tak terdengar. Sementara remaja perempuan saling berbisik bagaimana manisnya gadis itu.

Terkecuali Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak tak tertarik dengan apapun yang mengisi ruang kelas itu. Fokusnya hanya gelang berkilau di tangannya. Di sisi gelang itu tertulis Yamanaka Ino, seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu."

Bahkan ia sampai membayangkan wanita itu ada di depannya, sedang berkenalan dengannya. Lalu..

Tunggu!

"Douzo Yoroshiku ―salam kenal." Dan kepalanya tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tidak menatap depan.

DEG

Di depan sana, seorang yang selama ini ditungguinya akhirnya muncul. Ia tak menyangka benar-benar melihatnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya sudah mengambil alih atas tubuhnya. Ia berjalan tanpa ia sadari menuju depan kelas. Murid baru itu tampaknya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia terlalu sibuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman kelas.

"Kau manis sekali, Ino-chan." Sangat malahan, pikir Sasuke.

"Terimakasih."

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Aku harap belum.

"Belum."

"Maukah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Kubunuh kau.

"Hihi. Aku tidak tahu."

"Ino-chan! Duduk di sampingku ya?" Tidak. Dia harus duduk di sampingku.

Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain dikirimkan kepada murid baru itu.

Baru setelah gadis itu menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri tegak di depannya, ia berhenti menjawab pertanyaan murid lain. Yang lain pun sama. Mereka seketika berhenti bicara. Cukup merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sangat pendiam dan cuek terhadap seorang perempuan, kini malah mendekati pelajar baru itu. Jelas ini menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak seluruh kelas. Karena memang tak ada satu pun yang mengerti mengapa Uchiha Sasuke bersikap seperti itu.

"Ino? Kau benar Ino kan?" tanyanya, berusaha untuk tidak terbata.

Gadis itu menatapnya heran. Tapi, tetap menjawab, "I-iya."

"Kheh."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sasuke yang berseringai, lebih tepatnya tersenyum lega sebelum kemudian menyambar tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

Melepas kerinduannya terhadap gadis itu beberapa tahun ini.

Hari yang ditungguinya datang. Penantian dalam kerinduan akhirnya terbalas. Hanya karena sesosok manusia berhasil membuatnya hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata bahagia tentunya. Ia tak peduli kalau yang ditemuainya bukanlah Ino dewasa seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Karena bila disamakan tahunnya, tentu umurnya takkan jauh beda dengan umur gadis itu.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ino lekat. "Apa kau mengingatku?" Ino tampak berpikir kemudian menggeleng.

Tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke. tapi, ia tak mnyerah. "Kau tahu gelang ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah gelang yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Mata Ino seketika itu berbinar. Ia lantas merebut benda itu dari Sasuke.

"I-ini milik Okaasan." Ino menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Bagaiman kau mendapatkannya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Kemudian kembali memeluk Ino. Erat. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia berbisik. "Aku tahu kita akan bertemu kembali. Aku yakin itu."

Tangan Ino terangkat pelan. Membalas pelukan itu.

Ini adalah hari bahagia baginya. Hari yang takkan pernah Sasuke lupakan. Dimana ia tak lagi terpuruk dalam harapan palsu untuk kembali bertemmu gadis itu. Bertemu Yamanaka Ino. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ino." 'Dan mencintaimu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Walau sedikit ragu karena saking bahagianya ia, samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan gadis itu padanya, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Ino telah kembali padanya.

**FINISH**

**Akhirnya selesai juga buat fiksi SasuIno lagi. Inspirasi berasal dari ide untuk membuat romansa dimana sang perempuan lebih tua daripada laki-lakinya. Dan jadilah ini.**

**Mohon beri pendapat Minna tentang fiksi ini.**

**Terimakasih.**

**OMAKE**

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" pekik Ino. Baru saja ia sampai di kelas tadi, tiba-tiba dipeluk pemuda aneh yang tengah menggandengnya kini. Dan lagi, ia langsung saja ditarik keluar kelas tanpa penjelasan apapun.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Sasuke menjawab sambil terus berlari.

"Tapi, kalau kita dicari Sensei bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ino. Dipegangnya bahu Ino dan ia menatap gadis itu lekat.

"Apa kau tahu apa hutangmu padaku?"

"Hutang?"

"Ya. Hutang. Hutang yang harus kau lunasi sekarang."

Ino menunduk sambil menggeleng. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tengah berseringai padanya.  
Lalu, pemuda itu kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Ino. Kali ini ia tak mengajaknya berlari seperti tadi. Tapi, tangannya mengayunkan tangan Ino sepanjang jalan.

Ditatapnya jemari tangannya yang bertautan dengan jemari Ino. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau harus membayar penantianku selama sepuluh tahun ini."

Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke semakin tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu seharian.. bersama."

Dengan begitu, ia menarik Ino kembali untuk berlari. Hari ini, ia bertemu Ino-nya kembali. Sasuke begitu senang. Ia takkan menyia-nyiakan waktunya begitu saja.

Dan Sasuke berjanji. Takkan lagi melepas gadisnya pergi. Ia takkan membiarkan Ino menghilang darinya lagi. Melalui genggaman tangan itu, ia akan membuat Ino di sisinya selamanya.

Tanpa diketahuinya, sebuah senyum terbentuk manis di bibir Ino yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Dibalasnya tangan pemuda itu yang menggenggamnya erat. Dan ia tersenyum semakin lebar.


End file.
